Mikey's Eevee
Mikey's Eevee is the only Pokemon owned by Mikey. It is his first Pokemon. Role in the TV show It first appeared in a nearby forest, where Ash and his friends found it tied up inside a hollow tree with just food and water. Using its collar, they found out that it lives in Stone Town, so Misty picked it up to find its real owner. They found the Eevee brothers, who told them their younger brother Mikey was the owner. It eventually found Mikey. It was then revealed that the brothers wanted Mikey to evolve his Eevee into its different forms; he didn't want to evolve it and tried to hide it. Misty told him to stand up to his brother about how he feels. Suddenly, Team Rocket appeared and stole it and all of the other Pokémon, as well as evolutionary stones. The group eventually found Team Rocket using leaking petrol and were able to free all of the Pokémon before sending Team Rocket blasting off. After the battle, Mikey told his brothers that he did not want to evolve Eevee, and his brothers understood that it was his choice. It was last seen in a picture. Role in Gabe's Pokemon Adventures Gabe & The Eevee Brothers Mikey and his Eevee first appeared to Gabe who was carrying her Eevee on her shoulder. Mikey's Eevee fell in love with Gabe's Eevee, Eve. Mikey came up and called Eevee a boy confirming him to be male. Eevee tried to explain that he was in love with Eve. Eve was unsure of him and sniffed him to be sure he was safe and fell in love with him instantly. Mikey offered to trade one of his other Pokemon for Eve, but Gabe refused and picked up Eve in her arms telling him that Eve chose her as her trainer. Team Rocket watched from the bushes and was commenting on how the two Eevee were in love and decided to steal them. Mikey offered to introduce Gabe to his older brothers and parents. He took Gabe and Eve to them. Mikey's mother, Katie, her Espeon, Mikey's father, Gerald, his Umbreon, Mikey's three older brothers, Pyro, Rainer, and Sparky and their Pokemon: Jolteon, Vaporeon, and Flareon. Gabe commented on how they had the whole set of Eeveelutions. Team Rocket who had followed Gabe saw the Eeveelutions and decided to steal them all to give to Giovanni. Mikey's Eevee came up to Eve and pushed her on her belly and licked her belly which made her giggle. Mikey tells Gabe that Eve's ticklish there. Gabe came over and asked Eve if she loved belly rubs. She nodded and Gabe scratched her belly making her giggle. Team Rocket came over disguised and told Gabe and Mikey what lovely Eevee they had. Gabe recognized them right away. Team Rocket grabbed Mikey's Eevee and Eve and threw a net on Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Espeon, and Umbreon and took off in their balloon. Team Rocket attempted to put Eve in a cage along with Mikey's Eevee, but Eve bit her teeth into Jessie's arm and Jessie whacked her on her face and slammed her against the balloon and called out Arbok to harm her. Gabe was enraged that Jessie would dare try to hurt her Eevee and clung onto the balloon. Jessie had Arbok attempt to attack Gabe. But Eve knocked it away. Jessie chased Eve around the balloon grabbing her and putting her in the cage. Gabe managed to climb into the balloon and whacked Jessie on her face and twisted her arm. Gabe grabbed the cage and called out Pik to electafry the net to save the other Pokemon. Pik used his thunderbolt to destroy the net freeing Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Espeon, and Umbreon and Umbreon leapt and caught Gabe, Mikey's Eevee, and Eve and Gabe handed Eevee back to Mikey. Jessie who was injured ordered Arbok to recapture Eve and Mikey's Eevee telling James and Meowth they will just take the Eevee. Gabe wasn't about to let Eve get recaptured and Mikey hugged his Eevee close to him. Arbok lunged at Mikey, Eevee, Gabe, and Eve, but Gerald's Umbreon and Katie's Espeon jumped in the way and launched their attacks sending Team Rocket blasting off. After the group had a picnic, Gabe thanked Mikey and his Eevee and promised to get their Eevee together for good. Mikey's Eevee knocked Eve on her belly one time and licked her there to which she enjoyed. Gabe asked Eve if she wanted to have babies and Eve nodded her head and she jumped onto Gabe's shoulder and waved goodbye to Mikey's Eevee promising to see him again and have babies with him. But this never happened. Category:Male in Gabe's Pokemon Adventures only Category:Pokemon with Unknown Gender Category:Mikey's Pokemon Category:Starter Pokemon Category:Eeveelutions